Main Page
Welcome to this new Computer Vision Wikia, the free-content portal on all aspects of Vision and Image Processing. This is a Wiki so anyone can edit it! You may submit articles, useful images and code samples. We began on March 31st 2005 and are currently working on articles. : This Wikia has just begun so we need lots of help and lots of work done. Check out this and this, and get editing! Techniques | Computer languages | Compression | Hardware | Mathematics | Research Institutions | Industry | People | Publications | Biology | To Do... Computer vision links * Computer Vision News, the online magazine of the Algorithm community: news, research papers, apps, challenges, tools, tricks and more. * Computer Vision Online in this website, you can find links about different aspects of computer vision including softwares, hardwares, datasets, groups, events, jobs and much more. * Computer Vision Central bridges industry and academia, providing daily computer vision news, a discussion forum, professional profiles, and listings of jobs, conferences, workshops, and research groups. * Computer Vision Foundation - open access to articles * GPRSG - this web-site has general picture recognition software allowing you to find a picture on your computer. * DAPRA opportunity for small, independent teams of 2-4 persons to spend 8 weeks paid by DARPA to make image/vision applicaiton breakthrough of the team's choosing - APPLY BY 31 JULY 2012 * Calendar of Computer Image Analysis, Computer Vision Conferences - conferences Conferences This is a list of the most prominent conferences within the field of Computer vision, Pattern recognition and to some extent image processing. Upcoming * ECCV 2016 Amsterdam, The Netherlands, October 11-14 Recent * EECVC 2016 Odessa, Ukraine, July 9 * CVPR 2016 Las Vegas, USA, June 26-30 * CVPR 2015 Boston, USA, June 8-12 * ECCV 2014 Zurich, Switzerland, September 5-12 * ICIP 2014 Paris, France, October 27-30 * AVSS-2014 Seoul, Korea, August 27-29 * ICPR 2014 Stockholm, Sweden. August 24-28 * ICCV 2013 Sydney, Australia. December 8-15 * CIARP 2013 Havana, Cuba, November 20–23 * ICMV 2013 London, London, November 16–17 * ISA13 Antalya, Turkey. November 11 * ACPR'13, Okinawa, Japan, November 5‐8 * PSIVT 2013 Guanajuato, Mexico, October 28 - November 1 * PRIA 2013 Samara, Russia. September 23-28 * ICIP 2013 Melbourne, Australia. September 15-19 * ICIAP 2013 Naples, Italy. September 11-13 * AVSS-2013 Kraków, Poland, August 27-30 * CAIP 2013 York, UK, August 27-29 * EMMCVPR 2013 Lund, Sweden, August 19-21 * CVPR 2013 Portland , USA. June 23-28 * SCIA 2013 Espoo , Finland. June 17-20 * ISMM 2013 Uppsala, Sweden, May 27-29 * MVA 2013 Kyoto , Japan. May 20-23 * IEEE VRIC 2013, Laval Virtual, France, March 20-22 * IWAIT 2013 Nogaya, Japan January 7-8 * ICVGIP 2012 Bombay, December 16-19 * ICPR 2012 Tsukuba, Japan. November 11-15 * ACCV 2012 Daejeon, Korea, November 5-9 * ECCV 2012 Florence, Italy. October 7 - 13 * ICIP 2012 Orlando, USA. September 30- October 3 * GraphiCon'2012, Moscow, Russia, October 1–5. * CIARP 2012 Conference, Buenos Aires, Argentina, September 3–6, 2012. * IMVIP 2011 Dublin , Dublin City University, Ireland, September 7–9, 2011. * GraphiCon'2011, Moscow State University, Russia, September 26–30. * ACPR'11, Beijing, China, November 28‐30, 2011 *IWSSIP 2010 Conference, Rio de Janeiro, RJ, Brazil. *CVPR 2009 Conference, Miami, Florida, USA. *CVPR 2008 Conference - Anchorage, Alaska, june 24-26. *FGR2006 - Automatic Face and Gesture Recognition, Southampton, UK, April 10-12, 2006 *VS-PETS 2005 - Visual Surveillance and Performance Evaluation of Tracking and Surveillance, 15-16 October 2005, Beijing, China *IVCNZ2005 - Image and Vision Computing New Zealand http://www.cs.otago.ac.nz/ivcnz05/ * Computer Vision Conferences Mirrored at Computer Vision Conferences Mirror **Paper Deadlines for the Major Computer Vision Meetings Mirrored at Paper Deadlines for the Major Computer Vision Meetings *Conference List * List of computer vision conferences Related conferences * IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision (ICCV) ** ICCV 2013 Sydney, Australia. December 8-15 ** ICCV 2011 Barcelona, Spain. November 6-13 ** ICCV 2009 Kyoto, Japan. September 27 - October 4 ** ICCV 2007 Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. October 14-21 ** ICCV 2005 Beijing, China. October 15-21 ** ICCV 2003 Nice, France. October 13-16 ** ICCV 2001 Vancouver, Canada. July 9-12 * European Conference on Computer Vision (ECCV) ** ECCV 2014 Zurich, Switzerland. ** ECCV 2012 Florence, Italy. October 7 - 13 ** ECCV 2010 Heraklion, Crete. September 5 - 11 ** ECCV 2008 Marseille, France. October 12 - 18 ** ECCV 2006 Graz, Austria. May 7 - 13 ** ECCV 2004 Prague, Czech Republic. May 11-14 ** ECCV 2002 Copenhagen, Denmark. May 27 - June 2. * Asian Conference on Computer Vision (ACCV) ** ACCV ** ACCV 2012 Daejeon, Korea, November 5-9 ** ACCV 2010 Queenstown, New Zealand, November 8-12 ** ACCV 2009 Xi'an, China, September 23-27 ** ACCV 2007 Tokyo, Japan, November 18-22 ** ACCV 2006 Hyderabad, India, January 13-16 ** ACCV 2004, Jeju, Korea. January 27-30 ** ACCV 2002 Melbourne, Australia, January 22-25 * Pacific-Rim Symposium on Image and Video Technology (PSIVT) ** PSIVT 2013 Guanajuato, Mexico, October 28 - November 1 ** PSIVT 2011 Gwangju, Korea, November 20-23 ** PSIVT 2010 Singapore, Singapore, November 14-17 ** PSIVT 2009 Tokyo, Japan, January 13-16 ** PSIVT 2007 Santiago, Chile, December 17-19 ** PSIVT 2006 Hsinchu, Taiwan, December 11-13 * IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition (CVPR) ** CVPR main homepage ** CVPR 2013 Portland , USA. June 23-28 ** CVPR 2012 Providence , USA. June 16-21 ** CVPR 2011 Colorado Springs, USA. June 20-25 ** CVPR 2010 San Francisco , USA. June 13-18 ** CVPR 2009 Miami, USA. June 20-26 ** CVPR 2008 Anchorage, USA. June 24-26 ** CVPR 2007 Minneapolis, USA. June 18-23 ** CVPR 2006 New York, USA. June 17-22 ** CVPR 2005 San Diego, USA. June 20-25 ** CVPR 2004 Washington DC, USA. June 27-July 2 ** CVPR 2003 Madison, USA June 16-22 ** CVPR 2001 Kauai, USA Dec 9-14 ** CVPR 2000 Hilton Head, USA June 13-15 ** CVPR 1999 Ft. Collins, USA June June 23-25 ** CVPR 1999 Santa Barbara, USA June June 23-25 ** CVPR 1997 San Juan, Puerto Rico, June 17-19 ** CVPR 1996 San Francisco, CA, USA June 18-20 ** CVPR 1994 Seattle, WA, USA * IEEE Virtual Reality International Conference (VRIC) ** IEEE VRIC main homepage. Collaboration with IEEE France and ACM SIGGRAPH ** IEEE VRIC 2013, Laval Virtual, France, March 20-22 ** IEEE VRIC 2012, Laval Virtual, France, March 28-30 ** IEEE VRIC 2011, Laval Virtual, France, April 6-8 ** IEEE VRIC 2010, Laval Virtual, France, April 7-9 ** IEEE VRIC 2009, Laval Virtual, France, April 22-26 ** IEEE VRIC 2008, Laval Virtual, France, April 9-13 ** IEEE VRIC 2007, Laval Virtual, France, April 18-20 ** IEEE VRIC 2006, Laval Virtual, France, April 26-28 ** IEEE VRIC 2005, Laval Virtual, France, April 18-22 ** IEEE VRIC 2004, Laval Virtual, France, May 11-16 * IEEE International Conference on Pattern Recognition (ICPR) ** ICPR 2014 Stockholm, Sweden. August 24-28 ** ICPR 2012 Tsukuba, Japan. November 11-15 ** ICPR 2010 Istanbul, Turkey. August 23-26 ** ICPR 2008 Tampa, USA. December 8-11 ** ICPR 2006 Hong Kong, China. August 20-24 ** ICPR 2004 Cambridge, UK. August 23-26 ** ICPR 2002 Québec, Canada. August 11-15 ** ICPR 2000, Barcelona, Spain. September 3-8 ** ICPR 1998, Brisbane, Australia. ** ICPR 1996, Vienna, Austria. ** ICPR 1994, Jerusalem, Israel. ** ICPR 1992, The Hague, The Netherlands. ** ICPR 1990, Atlantic City, USA. ** ICPR 1988, Rome, Italy. ** ICPR 1986, Paris, France. ** ICPR 1984, Montreal, Canada. ** ICPR 1982, Munich, Germany. ** ICPR 1980, Miami, USA. ** ICPR 1978, Kyoto, Japan. ** ICPR 1976, San Diego, USA. ** ICPR 1974, Copenhagen, Denmark. ** ICPR 1973, Washington, USA. * Irish Machine Vision and Image Processing Conference (IMVIP) ** IMVIP 2011 Dublin, Ireland, September 7-9 ** IMVIP 2010 Limerick, Ireland, September 8-10 ** IMVIP 2009 Dublin, Ireland, September 2-4 ** IMVIP 2008 Portrush, Northern Ireland, UK, September 3-5 ** IMVIP 2007 Maynooth, Ireland, September 5-7 ** IMVIP 2006 Dublin, Ireland, August 30 - September 1 ** IMVIP 2005 Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK, August 30-31 ** IMVIP 2004 Dublin, Ireland, September 1-3 ** IMVIP 2003 Portrush, Northern Ireland, UK, September 3-5 * International Computer Vision Summer School (ICVSS) ** ICVSS 2013 ** ICVSS 2012 - 3R's of Computer Vision: Recognition, Registration, Reconstruction ** ICVSS 2011 - Registration, Recognition and Reconstruction in Images and Video ** ICVSS 2010 - Registration and Video Analysis ** ICVSS 2009 - Machine Learning for Computer Vision ** ICVSS 2008 - Recontruction and Recognition ** ICVSS 2007 - Detection, Recognition and Segmentation in Context Closely related conferences * IEEE International Conference on Image Processing (ICIP) ** ICIP 2013 Melbourne, Australia. September 15-19 ** ICIP 2012 Orlando, USA. September 30- October 3 ** ICIP 2011 Brussels, Belgium. September 11-14 ** ICIP 2010 Hong Kong September 12-15 ** ICIP 2009 Cairo, Egypt. November 7-11 ** ICIP 2008 San Diego, USA. October 12-15 ** ICIP 2007 San Antonio,USA. September 16-19 ** ICIP 2006 Atlanta, USA. October 8-11 ** ICIP 2005 Genova, Italy. September 11-14 ** ICIP 2004 Singapore. October 24-27 ** ICIP 2003 Barcelona, Spain. September 14-18 ** ICIP 2002 Rochester, USA. September 22-25 ** ICIP 2001 Thessaloniki, Greece. October 7-10 ** ICIP 2000 Vancouver, Canada. September 10-13 ** ICIP 1999 Kobe, Japan. October 24-28 ** ICIP 1998 Chicago, USA. October 4-7 ** ICIP 1997 Washington, USA. October 26-29 ** ICIP 1996 Lausanne, Switzerland. September 16-19 ** ICIP 1995 Washington, USA. October 23-26 ** ICIP 1994 Austin, USA. November 13-16 * IEEE International Conference Computer Graphics, Imaging and Visualization (CGIV) ** CGIV 2012 Hsinchu, Taiwan, July 25-27 ** CGIV 2011 Singapore, August 16-19 ** CGIV 2010 Sydney, Australia, August 7-10 ** CGIV 2009 Tianjin, China, August 25-28 ** CGIV 2008 Penang, Malaysia, August 25-28 ** CGIV 2007 Bangkok, Thailand, August 14-17 ** CGIV 2006 Sydney, Australia, July 26-28 ** CGIV 2005 Beijing, China, July 26-29 * Computer Analysis of Images and Patterns (CAIP) ** CAIP main homepage ** CAIP 2013 York, UK, August 27-29 ** CAIP 2011 Seville, Spain, August 29-31 ** CAIP 2009 Münster, Germany, September 2-4 ** CAIP 2007 Vienna, Austria, August 27-29 ** CAIP 2005 Parishttp://www.trancosoportal.com/., France, September 5-8 ** CAIP 2003 Groningen, The Netherlands, August 25-27 ** CAIP 2001, Poland, September 5-7 ** CAIP 1999, Ljubljana, Slovenia, September 1-3 ** CAIP 1997, Kiel, Germany, September 10-12 ** CAIP 1995, Prague, Czech Republic, September 6-8 ** CAIP 1993, Budapest, Hungary, September 13-15 ** CAIP 1991, Dresden, Germany, September 17-19 ** CAIP 1989, Leipzig, Germany, September 8-10 ** CAIP 1987, Wismar, Germany, September 2-4 ** CAIP 1985, Berlin, Germany, October 17-18 * International Workshop on Advanced Image Technology (IWAIT) ** IWAIT 2013 Nogaya, Japan January 7-8 ** IWAIT 2012 Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam January 9-10 ** IWAIT 2011 UMN Jakarta, Indonesia January 7-8 ** IWAIT 2010 Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia January 11-12 ** IWAIT 2008 Hsinchuhttp://www.imoveisemarraialdajuda.com.br/,Taiwan January 7-8 ** IWAIT 2007 Bangkok, Thailand January 8-9 ** IWAIT 2006 Okinawa, Japan January 9-10 ** IWAIT 2005 Jeju, Korea January 10-11 ** IWAIT 2004 NUShttp://www.arraialdajudaportal.com/., Singapore January 12-13 ** IWAIT 2003 Nagasaki, Japan January 21-22 ** IWAIT 2002 Hualien, Taiwan January 16-19 ** IWAIT 2001 Taejon, Korea February ** IWAIT 2000 Fujisawa, Japan January ** IWAIT 1999, Taiwan January 20-21 ** IWAIT 1998, Korea * Indian Conference on Computer Vision, Graphics and Image Processing (ICVGIP) ** ICVGIP main homepage ** ICVGIP 2012 Bombay, December 16-19 ** ICVGIP 2010 Chennai, December 12-15 ** ICVGIP 2008 Bhubaneswar, December 16-19 ** ICVGIP 2006 Madurai, December 13-16 ** ICVGIP 2004 Calcutta, December 16-18 ** ICVGIP 2002 Ahmedabad, December 16-18 * GraphiCon — International Conference on Computer Graphics & Vision ** GraphiCon'2012, Moscow, Russia, October 1–5. ** GraphiCon'2011, Moscow, Russia, September 26–30. ** GraphiCon'2010, Saint-Petersburg, Russia, September 20–24. ** GraphiCon'2009, Moscow, October 5–9. ** GraphiCon'2008, Moscow, June 23–27. ** GraphiCon'2007, Moscow, June 23–27. ** GraphiCon'2006, Novosibirsk, Russia, July 01–05. Databases *i-LIDS - Imagery Library for Intelligent Detection Systems (maintained by HOSDB - Home Office Scientific Development Branch, UK) *CAVIAR - Context Aware Vision using Image-based Active Recognition Table Of Contents List of CV topics Related journals IJCV - International Journal of Computer Vision TPAMI Transactions - Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence others at Publications page * Admin PC Games Wiki in other languages presented as categories: ru:Русский * Category:Requesting a wiki Category:Languages Category:Https://b-yout.com/ Category:Https://b-yout.com/ - البيوت